Mh/Fragment 222 01
, wobei p_t den Preis der risikobehafteten Anlage zum Zeitpunkt t, \sigma^2_{t,i,p+d} die bedingte Varianz von p+d zum Zeitpunkt t für Agent i, \gamma den Koeffizienten der absoluten Risikoaversion und E_{t,i}(\cdot) die Erwartung von Agent i zum Zeitpunkt t darstellen. 256 Um ein geschlossenes Modell zu erreichen, wird die Anzahl der Agenten N gleich der Anzahl der verfügbaren Aktien gesetzt, d.h. N = \sum\limits_{i=1}^N s_i , wobei s_i die Anzahler der von Agent i gehaltenen Aktien darstellt. Als Benchmark in diesem Markt dient der Gleichgewichtspreis, der sich aus der Bestimmung des REE (Rational Expectations Equilibrium) gemäß der Erwartungsnutzentheorie als lineare Funktion der Dividende in der Form p_t = b + ad_t wobei die Parameter a und b aus den zugrunde liegenden Parametern berechnet werden können. [FN 257] 255 Vgl. Arthur, Holland, LeBaron, Palmer und Tayler (1997) sowie LeBaron, Arthur und Palmer (1999). Eine frühere Version dieses Modells findet sich bei Palmer, Arthur, Holland, LeBaron und Tayler (1994). Der Aufbau des Marktes ähnelt einigen der in Abschnitt 4.2.2.3.3 dargestellten Modelle. Dabei werden insbesondere die Arbeiten von Bray (1982) sowie Grossmann und Stiglitz (1980) als Grundlage verwendet. 256 Dabei gibt E_{t,i}(\cdot) nicht den exakten Erwartungswert wieder. Diese Einschränkung macht die Untersuchungen jedoch nicht weniger valide; vgl. dazu ausführlich LeBaron 2000), S. 691 257 Dazu wird die Preisfunktion wieder in die Nachfragefunktion eingesetzt. Diese wird gleich Eins gesetzt, was wiederum für alle Dividenden d_t gelten muss. |TextQuelle='2.5 The Santa Fe artificial stock market' The Santa Fe Stock Market is one of the most adventuresome artificial market projects. It is outlined in detail in Arthur, Holland, LeBaron, Palmer & Tayler (1997), and LeBaron, Arthur & Palmer (forthcoming 1998). ... The market setup is simple and again borrows much from existing work such as Bray (1982), and Grossman & Stiglitz (1980). In this framework, one period, myopic, constant absolute risk aversion utility, CARA, agents must decide on their desired asset composition between a risk free bond, and a risky stock paying a stochastic dividend. The bond is in infinite supply and pays a constant interest rate, r. The dividend follows a well defined stochastic process d_t = \bar{d} + \rho(d_{t-1} - \bar{d} + \epsilon_t) , where \epsilon_t is gaussian, independent, and identically distributed, and \rho = 0,95 for all experiments. It is well known that under CARA utility, and gaussian distributions for dividends and prices, the demand for holding shares of the risky asset by agent i, is given by, s_{t,i} = \frac{E_{t,i}(p_{t+1} + d_{t+1})- p_t(1+r)}{\gamma\sigma^2_{t,i,p+d}}, where p_t is the price of the risky asset at t, \sigma^2_{t,i,p+d} is the conditional variance of p + d at time t, for agent i, \gamma is the coefficient of absolute risk aversion, and E_{t,i} is the expectation for agent i at time t. 12 Assuming a fixed number of agents, N , and a number of shares equal to the number of agents gives, N = \sum\limits_{i=1}^N s_i which closes the model. In this market there is a well defined linear homogeneous rational expectations equilibrium (REE) in which all traders agree on the model for forecasting future dividends, and the relation between prices and the dividend fundamental. An example of this would be p_t = b + ad_t . The parameters a and b can be easily derived from the underlying parameters of the model by simply substituting the pricing function back into the demand function, and setting it equal to 1, which is an identity and must hold for all dt . 12 E_{t,i} is not the true expectation of agent i at time t. ... |Anmerkungen=Die gesamte Seite ist im Wesentlichen eine Übersetzung aus der Quelle, wobei kleinere Textfragmente und Quellenangaben in die Fußnoten ausgelagert werden. Alle Formeln sind identisch übernommen. Auch sind fast alle Literaturverweise aus der Quelle LeBaron 1998 übernommen. Die Quelle selbst (bzw. eine spätere Version) ist in der FN 256 genannt, der Verweis bezieht sich aber nur auf den Text der Fußnote. Möglicherweise ist der Santa Fe artificial stock market im Kontext der Dissertation Allgemeinwissen, dann dürften z.B. Formeln wohl ohne Kennzeichnung übernommen werden, die hier dokumentierte Darstellung hat aber auch einordnenden und interpretativen Charakter. Diese geistige Leistung stammt von LeBaron, nicht vom Verfasser der Dissertation. |FragmentStatus=Gesichtet }}